


It's Hard to be Intimate When You're in Charge of Six Kids

by boredom



Series: BWNSG [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Thace and Ulaz are very much in love and very much attracted to each other and very much want to get into each other's pants. It's too bad the entire universe seems to be conspiring against them at every turn. Luckily, their little family does look out for them.





	It's Hard to be Intimate When You're in Charge of Six Kids

Thace and Ulaz finally had some time alone. After all that had happened recently, everyone was more concerned with getting to a good place mentally than, really, anything else. But everyone was doing much better, leaning on each other when they needed to lean on each other and having less nightmares and sleepless nights as a result. Which meant that Thace and Ulaz could finally have sex. 

“Someone’s a bit impatient,” Ulaz said, grinning as Thace gripped his hips and pulled him flush against his body. 

Thace chased his lips and caught them between his teeth, wiping that smirk right off of Ulaz’s face. “It’s been awhile. Besides,” he pushed Ulaz onto the bed and settled between his legs, “I’m not the one who jumped me as soon as I got into the room.” He started licking and biting his way along Ulaz’s neck, leaving some marks and pulling him even closer. 

“Love, we’re not going to be able to get out our clothes if you keep holding me this tightly- Ah!” 

Thace ran his tongue up along the shell of his ear, which was the most sensitive part on his body. He pulled back and pulled off his shirt, which was sweaty from the training he did earlier. Ulaz sat up on his elbows and bit his lip, watching the show in front of him. 

“Besides, you can’t blame me for jumping you when you look all disheveled like that.” He let Thace pull off his own clothes and once they were both very naked, he pulled them back down into a kiss and sank back into the mattress.

“You’re too coherent, Laz. We’re going to have fix that.” He was nipping along his jaw now, one hand gripping his hip and pulling him flush against his body, the other one stroking and circling his ass. 

“That sounds like something you have to fix.” Ulaz ran his hands up and down Thace’s back maneuvering so he could kiss along the man’s neck, ears, and collar bone. Thace shuddered at his ministrations, growing harder and more desperate as Ulaz sucked a mark on his chest. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.” 

“We can go more than one round. Now quit teasing me.” He wiggled his hips to position them better, wrapping his legs around Thace’s waist to try and urge him on. 

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Thace’s claws were retracted and somewhere along the way he had pulled out a bottle of lube, Ulaz recognized the scent. His fingers slipped behind him, pressing on his entrance, just the first centimeter of the digit pushing in--

“Ulaz!” Pidge was banging on the door causing both Thace to jump and Ulaz to push him off. “Ulaz, are you in there? Lance is hurt. He fell and hit his head and was unconscious for like a minute and I don’t think he has a concussion but I don’t know and I’m not a doctor…” She continued rambling.

“Shit.” Ulaz stood up and pulled on a shirt and pants, checked to make sure Thace wasn’t sprawled out naked on the floor (he wasn’t) and opened the door. 

“Sorry, Pidge, where is Lance at?” 

She led him to the Blue Lion’s hangar where he was surrounded by the other Paladins, pouting and proclaiming that he was fine. After a quick check by Ulaz, he agreed with Lance’s statement, gave him some pain killers to help with the headache, scolded them all for climbing on the tall structures without proper safety equipment, and went to rejoin Thace. They still had time before dinner and the checkup hadn’t taken that long, so they hadn’t lost a lot of time either. 

The universe was not on his side, however, as alarms started to blair and Allura came over the loudspeaker, telling them that Zarkon’s forces were attacking. 

“I am going to kill Zarkon,” Ulaz growled as he and Thace went to the command room to help the Paladins. 

“We’ll have time after dinner,” Thace assured him. 

They did, technically, have time after dinner. However, the battle was long due to the presence of one of Haggar’s monsters. Everyone had minor injuries coming out of the battle, which Ulaz had to patch up, and by time everything had settled down, both were so bone tired, they collapsed into bed. 

“We’ll fuck tomorrow,” Thace groaned. 

Ulaz hummed his agreement and wrapped himself around Thace so that his chest was pressed into Thace’s back. 

oOoOoOo

They did not have sex the next day, or the next day, or the next day, or even the next week. First Zarkon’s forces attacked them again. Then they attacked a planet that they had to free and Ulaz and Allura spent almost two quintants patching up the inhabitants which was long and hard and made Ulaz fall asleep almost instantly once they were back in the castle. Then all of the Paladins and Thace got the flu which meant that Ulaz was stuck trying make some sort of cure. Then it was movie night and everyone fell asleep in front of the screen to some movie called Aladdin. 

Then they needed to stop and get supplies, which after the Space Mall Incident, meant that Thace was working very hard to make sure everyone was on their best behavior, which was exhausting. Despite the schedules that he made, they couldn’t seem to find the time to have sex. Or, if they had the time, they certainly didn’t have the energy. 

They were sitting in the lounge, tired and ready to sleep. Thace had suggested they try to have sex, again, but Ulaz shot him down. 

“With the way it’s been going, we’ll get started only for something to happen.” 

“Maybe we should just be celibate,” Thace grumbled. “Lots of people are in celibate partnerships.” 

Ulaz sighed. “I don’t want to be celibate, though. I still find you incredibly attractive and I want to have sex with you.”

“I want to have sex with you, too, Laz.” 

They smiled at each other. 

“We’re just going through a rough patch. There’ll be a lull soon enough,” Ulaz assured him. 

“Mm, then do you want to get a little ‘rough’ with me?” Thace smirked. 

“Oh, maybe. You tied to the bed, at my mercy, seems like a good time.” 

Thace laughed. “We should probably stop. You keep going down that road and I won’t be able to stop myself.” 

“Neither will I.” 

It was then that Coran came in, thank the stars they hadn’t continued on this conversation. The last thing Ulaz needed anyone in this castle to hear was their kinks. Coran wasn’t that bad, if he had to choose someone to overhear him. The children, however, he did not want them to know any of the finer details of his and Thace’s sex life. Hell, he didn’t even want them to know the broad details. 

“Ah, there you two are. Can you come to the dining room for a tick?” Coran smiled at them. 

Thace and he exchanged glances. 

“Um, sure. Is anything wrong?” Thace stood up and followed him out of the room. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Nothing is wrong.” He was being awfully cryptic, but seemed content, so Ulaz figured there was nothing to worry about. 

They turned into the dining room and Ulaz gasped. The table had been laid out with candles and all sorts of food with the Paladins standing to the side.

“Surprise!” Lance, Allura, and Pidge said. Keith was crossing his arms, but he wasn’t scowling so he must not be forced to be here. 

“What’s all this?” Thace asked, looking around the table. 

“We know you two haven’t had a lot of time alone together, so we thought it’d be nice if you guys had dinner.” Shiro explained. 

“Just the two of you. We’re going to the lounge to rewatch a movie,” Allura said. “Also, I’ve wormholed us to a place where we shouldn’t run into any of Zarkon’s forces.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet. Thank you,” Ulaz said, touched by the effort the kids had put into this dinner. 

“Yeah, I made all of your guys’ favorites,” Hunk said, gesturing to each course that was laid out. 

“We even got wine!” Coran said, holding up a bottle. 

“Just one bottle,” Shiro clarified. “And Coran and I haven’t had any of it.” 

“Yeah, so enjoy! And because it’s a rest day tomorrow, you guys can spend as much time as you want together,” Pidge added. 

Shiro started shooing the kids out of the room and Ulaz thought he heard Lance ask Keith some very...flirtatious questions. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

Thace raised an eyebrow. “You think him and Keith?” 

He waved a hand at him and went to sit down. “Let’s not speculate. Hunk really outdid himself with this food.” He dished himself up some of the treats and started eating. 

Thace followed, pouring them both some wine. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever taken you on an actual date before,” he mused. 

“You have. There was that time on Thial you took me out on the ridge to see the stars. Open up.” 

Thace obliged and Ulaz popped a fruit in his mouth. 

“You thought that was a date?” 

“Two people, sexually attracted to one another, alone, of course. Besides, we held hands.” 

“I don’t think that holding hands or being alone together counts as a date. Otherwise I have been on a lot of dates, even after we got together.” 

Ulaz laughed. “You’re forgetting the sexually attracted part. But if that’s the way you want to play, then this is our first date. Impress me.” 

It was nice, really nice, to sit and talk casually, yet deeply to one another. Despite having periods where they were alone together, they didn’t have a lot of periods where they were softly talking to one another about their past, present, and future (as well as some raunchier topics here and there). It was relaxing, low-key, and the pressure to entertain, to be perfect because they had such little time together so why fill it with depressing topics, was no longer there. 

The candles had long burned low and the food and wine were long gone. Ulaz was smiling and his eyes were bright in the soft glow of the dim lights and Thace was pretty sure he had the dopiest smile on his face right now. 

“Do you want to start heading back?” he asked. He didn’t want to stop talking to Ulaz, but he also wanted to be intimate with him, to touch and hold him without restraint or fear that they were going to get interupted. 

“Love, it’s like a two dobosh walk. Once we’ve started, we’ve arrived.” Ulaz laughed. 

Despite his teasing, Thace stood up and offered him an arm. 

“Ah, such a gentleman.” Ulaz linked his arm in Thace’s and they walked out of the kitchen. 

When they got to their door (after stopping and checking on the Paladins, who were all asleep in front of the screen, again), Ulaz stopped him. “I’m not sure I should let you in.” 

“Why not?” Thace’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Had he done something to upset Ulaz?

“Well, it’s our first date. Not proper to invite someone in on the first date, is it?” 

So that’s how he was playing it. Thace smiled. “You’ve never been one for propriety. But if you insist, at least give me a kiss.” 

Ulaz bit his lip and glanced away, putting on a show of indecision. “Alright, if you insist.” 

Thace put a hand on his cheek and guided their lips together. The kiss started out chaste, just light pressure. Other than Thace’s hand and their lips, they weren’t even touching each other. That didn’t last long, however, as soon they were kissing more deeply and passionately than before, with teeth and tongues getting thrown into the mix. At one point, Ulaz’s hands had wound themselves into his hair and Thace’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, pulling them as close as their clothing would allow. 

“I’m done pretending this is a first date,” Ulaz mumbled when they finally pulled apart. “You better deliver on your earlier promises.” He pulled him into the room, crashing their lips together once more in a desperate kiss. 

Thace made quick work of stripping out of his clothes, with Ulaz helping pull his shirt off as well. 

“I am the luckiest person in the universe,” Thace said once they both had their clothes off and he was able to stare unabashedly at Ulaz’s body. It was scarred in places, and he hated those scars. But it was also smooth and muscular. 

“I think that’s my line,” Ulaz said, stepping forward to stroke Thace’s chest. 

“If Zarkon attacks us again, I swear I will march right into that throne room and cut him down myself.” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, pulled Ulaz flush against him once more and squeezing his ass. 

“If that’s what it takes to end the war, I’m sure Kolivan wouldn’t mind.” 

“Less talking, more kissing.” In a show of strength, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Ulaz’s thighs, lifting him off the ground. 

Ulaz laughed and smacked Thace playfully. He liked being manhandled just a bit in bed. Once they had situated themselves on the bed, Thace looked down and took a moment to stroke Ulaz’s cheek. 

“I’m serious, I am very lucky to have you in my life.” 

Ulaz smiled at him, taking Thace’s face in his hands. “I’m lucky as well. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He bent down and kissed him, settling on top of him and taking his time. 

It had been awhile since they last had sex, so it was nice to just explore for a bit with kisses and gentle strokes of their hands. Thace still knew Ulaz’s body like the back of his hand. He knew where to lick and suck and kiss until he was squirming with pleasure, and Ulaz was more than happy to reciprocate. They whispered ‘I love you’ over and over again, kissing deeply and pulling each other closer until it was hard to know where one started and the other began. 

When they finally had enough, Thace pulled back and fumbled around for the lube. 

“My love, I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, so you better do your best.” Ulaz said, dragging his heel up and down Thace’s thigh as he fumbled with the bottle. 

“You’re crass.” He was sure he was blushing furiously at the words. 

“You don’t seem to mind, if this is any indication,” Ulaz practically purred, tugging on Thace’s erection with his hand. 

“Fuck, do you want me to last or not?” 

Ulaz smirked. “We can always go another round. Or I can get myself off.” 

“Like I would be such a bad mate that I can’t even ravish you,” Thace said. He pushed a finger in before Ulaz could make another snarky comment and the effect was almost immediate. 

He let out a low moan and arched off the bed, his head falling back and the foot that had been rubbing against Thace’s thigh falling limply to the bed. 

“That’s what I thought.” Thace smirked, though he wasn’t in much of a better position. Just hearing his mate was almost enough to get him off. Ulaz decided to make harder on him by grappling forward with one hand and closing it over his erection, stroking it with a firm, but gentle hand. 

“Ah, seriously, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” Thace grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on the task at hand. He added another finger and the action caused Ulaz to cry out and squeeze hard. 

“Ow.” Thace paused. 

“Oh, shit, sorry. It just surprised me,” Ulaz panted. “Maybe I should do something else.” 

Thace nodded and Ulaz started stroking his chest, squeezing and kneading while he continued to stretch him out. Thace bent forward, wrapping his free arm around Ulaz’s shoulders to keep him from moving up the bed and started licking and biting his neck. 

“Don’t leave- ah- don’t leave too many marks.” He let out another moan as Thace began to nibble on his ear. “Thace, oh, please.” 

“You wanted me to ravish you.” Thace said. 

Ulaz’s hands wound their way around his back and were digging into the flesh. His claws were retracted, but there would still be marks left. One hand smoothed down the expanse of skin and started stroking his hips. 

“Please, I can’t last much longer,” Ulaz said. His was starting to moan more and his words were getting breathy and quieter. He could get loud during sex, but when they were making love like this, he often was very quiet. That was fine; they had all night and all day tomorrow to get him screaming. 

Thace’s wrist was starting to cramp and he figured his mate was sufficiently stretched. He was more thorough than usual because the break. 

He pulled back and Ulaz let out a whine. “I’ll be back in a tick, Laz.” He poured some lube on his cock and spread it around so that everything was sufficiently coated. 

“Done yet?” Ulaz growled, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Thace back down. 

Thace let out an oomph. “Why are you always so impatient?” 

“Because you’re worth being impatient for.” 

Thace chucked and used one hand to help guide him in. Ulaz was wonderfully pliant under his hands. When he was fully sheathed inside his mate, he took a few ticks to breath and revel in the feeling of Ulaz under his hands. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered. 

“Me too. I was always so worried,” Ulaz said, squeezing Thace closer to him. “I was worried that you would die, and that it was take phoebs for me to find out.” 

His neck was wet with tears and he himself was crying. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I didn’t have to be in the empire. I wish I didn’t stay as long as I did.” 

Ulaz pushed him back and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “That’s okay. You did what you could. I’m glad you and I made it out alive and we have this time now.” 

Thace snorted and kissed him softly. “Ready to continue?” 

“Always, my love.” 

Thace started slow, once against feeling Ulaz’s body against him, feeling the drag of his cock in Ulaz. Ulaz started making soft noises; moans, and whispers of Thace’s name and declarations of love. His fingers were digging into his back, dragging down and leaving scratches. Thace had his mouth on Ulaz’s shoulder, muffling his own moans as he started picking up the pace. 

His thrusts became more frantic, and he snapped his hips harder, filling the room with moans, breathy whispers, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” Ulaz gasped, wrapping his legs around his hips and squeezing Thace as hard as he could manage. 

“Love you too.” It only took a few more thrusts for Thace to come, shuddering into Ulaz. He thrust a few more times, enough to push Ulaz over the edge, coming with a cry. 

Thace collapsed on top of him, gasping and reveling in the feel of skin against against skin. 

“We should probably clean up,” Ulaz rasped, stroking his hand up and down Thace’s side. 

“Mm, later. I like it when you smell like me,” Thace mumbled. 

“I like it when you’re a bit possessive.” 

“I like to smell like you too. It’s nice.” He was starting to drift in and out of sleep. 

“Only one round?” Ulaz chuckled, his hands stroking his hair, working out some of the knots. 

“Mm, tomorrow we’ll go longer. I’m tired tonight, though.” 

Ulaz rolled them so they were on their sides, still grooming Thace, nuzzling against his neck and smoothing down his fur. 

“I feel bad, not grooming you like I should.” 

Ulaz worked out a particularly stubborn knot. “It’s fine. You’re tired, go to sleep.” 

Thace’s eyes slipped close and he relaxed fully into the bed. The room was warm and he felt loved in Ulaz’s arms. It was the perfect end to the perfect evening. Tomorrow, when they were both well rested they could get a little more adventurous with one another. But it was nice, for now, to rediscover each other and love each other completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I almost didn't post this one. I went back and forth considering I have no plans on writing smut for this series again. Then I decided might as well. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
